L's Past
by death-by-anime789
Summary: L has always seemed so at peace, but what if he was just bottling up his violent past. This is L's Past
1. Chapter 1 Age 6

**There's been a lot of talk and debate about L's past, and I had this idea and just couldn't get it out of my head. So I typed it down and it was awesome! So this is my own version of L's past, enjoy!**

"Lawliet!" someone called. L turned his head from the large basket of leachy nuts. "Yeah Mom?" L responded. His mother walked up to him, holding a once folded piece of paper in her pale hands. "Is this your report card?" She asked, showing him the slip of paper. L looked over it then nodded. "Yes." He said. His mother smiled and nearly started squelling. She squatted down and wrapped her arms around L. "You're so smart! I'm going to make you a special dinner to celebrate!" His mother laughed. L smiled. "Really?" L asked. She nodded. "Get your sister and go to the market for a few thing from this list, and I'll stay here and cook." She said, handing him a slip of paper. L looked at the paper, then at his Mom. "Can we _afford_ to have a special dinner?" L asked, worried for his Mom. "Don't worry about it. Now go get your sister." His mother replied. L smiled and started towards the house and out of the Leachy Nut Patch. He ran inside to find his big sister at the table. L handed her the piece of paper. "Moms going to make a special dinner and she wants us to go to the market." L explained. "Ok then, what are we waiting for?" L's sister, Enie said. L an Enie then started towards town.

They walked down the coble stone road. The town was small, and on an island, off the coast of Japan. No one really used cars in the town, everyone just walked. L and his family lived in a very small house, half a mile into the woods. Everyone in the town knew L, Enie, and their mother well. They were a poor but strong family, and the town's people loved them for that.

L and Enie were about to walk into a store when all of a sudden, they heard shouting. "Thieves! Pirates! Bandits, ruuuuuuuuun!" a man yelled as he ran through the village. Just then, battle cries could be heard, coming from the beach. All the towns people started to panic. "Lawliet, we need to get back home to warn Mom!" Enie said. L and Enie then started running back towards their house.

They ran in, through the front door, to see their Mom cooking. "Mom, Thieves are attacking the town!" Enie cried. Their mother looked at them in shock, dropping her ladle. "Hey! You in there, come out." Someone called from outside. It was the Thieves. Slightly hesitating, the three walked outside, facing the huge, muscular men. "What do you want with us?" Their mother asked, coldly. "Just free supplies." One of the men said. He was the biggest out of all of them, and had a smug grin on his face. She scowled at him. Then out of nowhere, pulled out a gun and started charging for the group. But when she was only a few feet away, the biggest pulled out his own gun and shot her. As soon as the bullet pierced her skin, her eyes became wide and blood gushed out her front. She collapsed to the ground, face first and right in front of the group. Enie and L starred in horror at their mother's corpse. The man that shot her then noticed something sticking out of the mother's back pocket. He grabbed it and read it over. His eyes became wide for a few minutes, but then quickly returned to his smug grin. Except this time, his smile was wider, and he had an evil look in his eye. "You two!" he called, pointing at L and Enie. They almost eimedantly tensed up, fear in their eyes. The man walked over to them and squatted down low, looking hard at them and holding the paper up so they could see it. "Which one of you does this belong to?" he asked. Enie and L were both silent for a moment, until one of them finally spoke up. "M-mine." L stuttered. The man turned and looked at L with his smug grin. "Well then-"The man said. With a swift wipe of his hand, he grabbed L. His hand was big enough, and L was small enough, that he only needed the one hand to trap the small boy in his grip. "I think I'll take you." The man finished. Both of the children gasped. "No, please, let me go! Let me go!" L cried, kicking his legs back in forth, hoping to get loose. But he was trapped in his hand. Enie then became enraged. She ran forward and started hitting the large man, ending out that she wasn't even fazing him. "No, you can't take him! Put him down, put him down now!" she yelled. The man looked down at the girl, frowning. He kicked her from him, knocking her back, hard onto the ground. Enie looked back up in horror, as she watched the men take her brother away.

"So why are we taken the brat?" One of the men asked. The man holding L looked at him and smiled. "A kid this smart could be worth some money." He replied. The other guys started laughed.

**Later. . . . . . . .**

All of the men, including L, walked onto what looked like a large crater carrying ship. The one with L walked over to a stack of unused animal crates. He tossed the small boy inside one, placed the lid on top, and placed another heavy crate on top of it. He didn't want to waste time nailing it down. "We'll be right back. We have some unfinished business with your town." The man laughed, walking off with the others. L shook inside the small box, fear surging through his body for his town. "_I need to get out of here!_" L thought. He then got an idea. L started banging against one side of the box reputedly. He did it again and again, until finally. The whole box tipped over, the lid falling off. L quickly crawled outside of the box and stood up. He ran to the long stair case like plank that connected the boat to land. L ran down it and started running to the town. He only got half way there, when he completely froze. It wasn't fear, it was something far worse and much more painful. His entire home town was up in flames.


	2. Chapter 2 Age 10 Part 1

**All right, so in the last chapter, L was about 6 and you read how his family and everything had been destroyed. So in this one he's at least 10. In this chapter, you'll see how he reacted to his loss, and what he did to forget. You'll also see it from L's point of view. Enjoy!**

I sat on the seat closest to the exit, and he sat on the seat close to the door to the next car. I kept looking down at the floor, avoiding eye contact, for now. He flipped through pages from today's newspaper, making a crumbling sound every time he flipped a page or shifted in his seat. Until, finally, I felt his eyes turn to me, just slightly. And at the same moment, I glanced at him. He starred back at me, with an uncomfortable look, while I kept my face blank as usual. After a short moment of silence, he turned back to the newspaper, trying his best to ignore me. Just then, the lights in the train car started to flicker, down to the point of leaving the car pitch black. He then got up, and slowly made his way to the next car. I followed behind him. When he reached the next car, the lights had started flickering there too. He then sped up a little bit, peering back at me every few minutes. After a short while, he started speeding up, and so did I. We walked quickly through train after train car, looking back at me in horror every minute or so. When we reached the final car, I pulled out my sword, which had been in its cylinder case, hanging off my back. I had him cornered as his eyes darted around for something to use in defense. With no other choice, he grabbed a pipe from the wall. He started running forward, yelling in an attempt to kill me. But I swung my sword up, waiting for the right moment to strike. And as soon as he was close enough, I swung my sword down. It easily sliced down his body splitting him in half. I looked down at the corpse, not even phased by the afoul stench that had now been released in the air. All of a sudden, the train stopped, and all the lights switched back on, and every one of the side doors swung open, letting out onto a stone platform. I walked off the train to find all the agents prepared to take care of the rest. I turned to my right and approached the chief of the entire organization. "How did it go?" He asked with his same care free tone. "Dead." I replied blankly. The chief gestured over to the train and two of the high ranking agents entered. I was about to leave, when all of a sudden, one of the agents stuck his head out from the train. "We got a problem sir, it's human." He said, walking over to me and the chief. "Are you sure? Perhaps he just didn't have enough time to transform." The chief said. "Or maybe, he just scruid up." The agent said, pointing at me. Even though I showed no signs of it, a spark of anger was released in my mind. I shot forward, grabbed the agents arm, and twisted it around his neck to where it was about to snap, until. "Let him go, Lawliet." The chief said, carelessly lighting another cigarette. With that, I came back to my senses and released him, letting him fall to the ground. He quickly staggered to his feet, holding his arm in pain. He looked at me with a face that clearly read; _I want to shoot you so bad!_ "Why don't you head on back, we'll take care of things here." The chief said. I obeyed, and without a word, left the train station to get home. The chief looked over at the agent. "It didn't have enough time to transform." He said then walked away.

**Later. . . . . . . .**

I walked into the hotel room. I took off my black coat and shoes, tossing them to the bed side. Then I took off my sword, resting in the corner of the room. All I had left on was a short sleeve, white T, and black jeans. I leaned on the wall, crossing my arms, and starring down on the street. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door, and before I could answer, the chief walked in, with the usual brown paper bag. He opened the miniature fridge door and setting it inside, closing the door when he was done. "You've done well today." He said. I remained silent. "And I have a new project for you." He continued. "You'll be going after the head of the race, Gonga. You'll start first thing tomorrow." He ended, setting another bag he had been hiding on the ground. He then started towards the door. "What's this?" I finally asked, before the chief was out of sight. He turned back to me and smiled. "Your new uniform. This case, you'll be under cover." The chief responded, walking away. I approached the bag, kneeling down beside it. I opened it up, but as soon as I saw what was inside, I scowled deeply. "_I'll kill him._" I thought.

**Do you like it, do you like it! Like I said before, he's only 10! So everyone, please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3 Age 10 Part 2

**Me: Welcome to the 3****rd**** chapter everyone! In this chapter, things get a little more violent. Yeeeaaaahh! Enjoy!**

L walked down the hall of a middle school. Kids walked next to the lockers, messing around, but most starring at L. Instead of his usual clothing, L had to wear an old fashioned, dark blue sailor suit. The kind children were required to wear during school in Japan.

Two agents walked behind him, only attracting more curious eyes. L and the agents came to one of the many doors, walking inside. It was a class room; the only one present was the teacher. All the students were in the hall.

The teacher looked over at the three, with a look of confusion. "Are you the new student? Welcome!" she said with a cheery smile. L stayed silent. The teacher was confused for a short moment, but quickly let it pass.

"Well, I welcome you to my class with open arms." she added. The two agents bowed and left. L then made his way to the back of the class room sitting down in the last seat in the very far corner. The teacher questioned his seating choice, but soon shrugged it off.

Soon after, other kids started pouring into the room, sitting at random seats. As they entered, some started whispering to one another about L's presence. All of a sudden, the school morning bell rang through the building, alerting everyone that the day was beginning.

**Later . . . . . . . .**

It was the last class, and the last few moments of the school day. It was gym. All the kids stuffed their equipment into their own lockers, preparing to leave for the day. Including the girl known as Sarah Kattermen.

Sarah was a very punk like girl. Her dad was the chief of police for the town, so everyone was pretty careful of what they did around her. And for some reason, her attention was drawn to L. He interested her, and she wanted to know more about him.

She then closed her locker door and was about to approach L, when the gym teacher, Mr. Greyson, came in-between. "Sarah, your fencing skills have been lacking far behind the group. I'd appreciate it if you would stay behind after class and practice with Jenny and Nina." He said, gesturing to the two said girls.

The said girls smirked at her, carrying practice swords over their shoulders. L looked over at the girls and the teacher. As soon as he could see Jenny and Nina, his mind than became set, but he knew he would have to wait to make a move. Sarah scowled at the two. At the school, they were the "popular" kids. No one dared mess with them.

Not wanting to disagree with the coach, Sarah gave in. As soon as everyone was gone, Sarah pulled out her bamboo sword, turning to Jenny and Nina, realizing, they had real swords. Sarah was shocked by this. "W-what are you doing?" Sarah asked. The two girls just looked at her, smirking, and chuckling to one another.

"We've gotten tired of you." Nina said. "So we've decided to add you to our list of victims." Jenny added. The two burst into annoying giggles, circling Sarah. Sarah took a couple steps back, holding up her sword in defense. That just made the two girls laugh more.

All of a sudden, the laughing stopped, and Sarah found herself being pushed out the exit by the new kid, Lawliet, the same person that had caught her attention. He shut the doors, locking them by shoving one of the practice swords in-between the handles.

Sarah tried to open them again but could not. She then spotted a vent window by the door and close to the ground.

Sarah got on her stomach and positioned herself to where she could see what was going on. She watched as L turned to the girls, his sword in hand.

"You made a mistake interfering." Jenny said. "Now you're going to pay!" Nina yelled as they both started dashing towards L. As soon as they were close, L back flipped over their attack, landing behind Jenny. And at that exact moment, sliced his sword at her throat, sending her head flying across the room.

It landed conveniently close to the window vent, making Sarah jump. Some of the blood had gushed from the head and covered the window. Sarah stood up, backing away slowly, than running for the front door. While inside, L finished off Nina, stabbing his sword through her stomach. Sarah pulled out her cell phone, calling her Dad.

**Later. . . . . . . .**

Police cars drove up to the school, to find at least half a dozen black cars parked in front of the building. The first to step out of the police cars was the chief, and also Sarah's Dad. Sarah was by his side, to show the officers what she saw.

The chief walked up to one of the black cars, telling the person inside to roll down his window. The man obeyed, and rolled down his window, revealing the same man that L had talked to in his hotel room.

"What do you think you're doing?" the chief asked, leaning on the side of the car with his elbow. The man in the car pulled out a badge, showing it to the police officer.

"FBI, we're here under strict orders from HQ." he said. The chief was shocked at the man. He then got out of the car, along with a few of the high ranking agents. "Don't worry, we were just doing a little routine check, and are about to leave." He said, with a fake smile.

The chief looked over the three suited men, and then nodded. "Alright, I'll let you pass." He said. "Thank you." The man said, and the three got back into the car. The chief watched as they drove away, then turned to his daughter, Sarah.

"All right Sarah, show what exactly you saw." He said, putting a comforting arm around her. Sarah nodded, trembling slightly, as she lead the police officers to the gym. But as soon as they got there, Sarah's trembling increased.

The room was empty. No blood. No severed head, or bloody bodies. Just, empty.

"I swear, it was all right here…" Sarah said, walking further into the gym. The police officers spread out through the room, checking for any signs of what the young teen had described to them.

"You could have been hallucinating Sarah." Her father suggested, not seeing anything to prove his daughters case.

Sarah shook her head and bent down to the floor where the head had land, and touched it lightly with the ends of her fingers. …wait…did it feel…wet?

"they cleaned it up…" Sarah said to herself.

"You say something Sarah?" her father asked, turning to her.

"The men in the cars, they must have mopped up the blood. See…it's still wet." Sarah said, holding up her wet fingers. The chief gave a puzzled look. There was something weird going on here, and he was gonna find out what.

The chief gestured over for one of the other officers. "I want you to keep a close eye on this so called 'FBI' agents. And that new kid, Lawliet." He whispered to him. The other officer nodded, and started moving out with the other policeman. Sarah then left with her dad.

"Sarah, I want you to watch yourself these next few days. Anything happens, call me or another policeman and we'll be there to help." Her dad said. Sarah didn't reply.

**Sorry for the super long wait you guys, I've been having a meagerly long Death Note block. But a hope this chapter makes up for it! :D Please review~!**


End file.
